Roll type stock feed apparatus have heretofore been made having a servomotor and a programmable servomotor controller for driving the feed rolls to advance stock in selected increments. Some prior servo drive feed apparatus, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,416 and 4,788,908, provide a rotary resolver or encoder driven from the press crankshaft, to provide signals correlative with the press crankshaft position for timing the feed apparatus with the press. However, such rotary resolvers and encoders are expensive and are time consuming to install and adjust. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,255 discloses feed rolls having a hydraulic servo drive in which a switch is mounted on the press frame for actuation during the upward movement of the press ram. When the switch is actuated, the clamp roll is first operated to clamp the stock and, after time delay sufficient to effect clamping, the hydraulic servo drive motor is operated to advance the stock the selected feed length. The time required for moving the clamp roll into clamping engagement with the stock does not change with press speed and corresponds to a substantially higher angular movement of the press crank at high press speeds than at low press speeds. Thus, the press crank position at which the stock feeding is started would vary markedly with changes in press speed.